


Don't Bother

by masqurade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, as always hahaha, so still confused if it's chat or cat so whatever, some chat/cat noir being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cat Noir thinks Marinette and Ladybug are best friends and hang out all the time so he visits Marinette at odd hours of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bother

She swears that if he does it again, she’ll break his arm.

Puffing out her cheeks, Marinette goes to her window only to find the most annoying stray cat sitting on her windowsill. He’s staring at her with that obnoxiously stupid grin that she can’t help but roll her eyes at. He knocks his knuckles against her window once more – which explains the annoying sound she’s been hearing up until this point – and the glint in his eyes tells her he doesn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.

Sighing, she pushes up her window in one swift movement, and before she is able to yell out her complaints, Cat Noir is already slipping his body past her into her bedroom.

“What are you  _doing_  here?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. “As you can see,” While gesturing around her room, Marinette makes sure to stare Cat Noir dead in the eye to try –  _pray_ , more like – to get her point across. “Ladybug  _isn’t here_.”

“I know,” Cat Noir states, suddenly plopping down onto the floor. “I’m here for you, actually.”

This revelation catches Marinette off guard. “Really?”

For a moment, she actually believes him. Besides, he looks serious enough for her to believe, anyway. However, she knows she’s wrong once another grin blossoms on his lips.

“Nah,” he says, and it takes all the control Marinette has to not roundhouse kick his face in. “But you’re right,” he ends up relenting, looking over the room once more before shrugging. “Ladybug isn’t here. Where is she?”

“Like I already told you,” Marinette hisses, pressing a finger against her temple to try and erase the sudden ache. “I am just acquainted with her. It’s not like we are best friends or anything.”

It’s a lie, of course. She isn’t going to tell Cat Noir of all people that she is, in fact,  _the_ Ladybug. She would have to be crazy to do that. Yet, this stupid cat relentlessly bothers her over and over again. It’s like it never stops – like it’s never  _going_  to stop. The thought alone made Marinette’s sudden headache worse. 

“I guess I’ll leave you tonight,” Cat Noir says, jumping up onto his feet. Marinette waves him toward the window, relieved that  _yes_ , for once he is  _finally leaving without complaining too much_. He, of course, tries to get one kiss in, but Marinette sees it coming long before he plans to do it and dodges it without a second thought.

“ _Goodnight,_  Cat Noir,” she stresses every syllable before pushing him out her window and slamming it shut. He’s still on the other side of the window, and she watches in growing irritation as he mouths something to her.

_I’ll be back._

Narrowing her eyes, she sticks her tongue out of him, muttering under her breath, “Don’t bother.”

The last thought she has before she rolls herself up in her bedsheets is cynical, but it describes her feelings nonetheless.

_Superheroes are annoying._


End file.
